Stereotyping
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: There is this belief that Men from Sistina is smoother than a shaved leg. (According to TVTropes Sistina's real country counter part is Sicily Italy and it would make a good joke about Theo being smooth to Siluca)


Title: Stereotyping

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Theo is the reigning Emperor of the Empire or as he addressed as the Empire of Leon, presently in his main Imperial castle in Leon or Eramu in its former capital. Currently he has been busy with his paper works seeing all the needed things to be signed, leadership in his book is not a privilege but it is a duty and responsibility, he learned it after his friends who became his close ally died in battle under his call.

Now he is seated in his wide study full of books, from the log of all the events and history of the world, he is approving and denying laws that had been submitted to him by the Lord's Congress, Siluca left him to it as he makes good decisions when it comes to that point.

Theo wearing nothing but his white dress shirt and pants, continued to work on his papers until he finished, he sighed and dipped the tea that Ervin had brought him.

"Well done, you're highness" complemented by Ervin.

"Thank you, now that I'm done, I'll head out and take a walk and stretch, tell the guards I'll be back shortly" he instructed, whenever he goes out his followers and supporters tend to mob him, and his guards are having a hard time trying to protect him.

Heading out, taking with him his Akubara Balmon hat, a hat that Siluca gave him as a gift after their first anniversary as lovers, she remembers the hat that the farmer in his first territory gave Theo and she knows he misses it since he would sometimes tap his head when they head out the fields or see the market, in return he gave her a wooden wand she can make use as a host for her ornament so she can focus, she is having a hard time using her broom.

She learned that Theo is good at wood works and other engineering things, as well as axe welding whenever he would stretch out and chop some wood.

The detail of her wand is beautifully carved with much detail, she mused when she saw Sir Balgary's figure at the side which would remind her of her beloved familiar.

Theo at the moment worn his hat minus his coat, he would just head out and see the construction of public school for the children and try and help out as much as he can, but he saw Siluca who was talking to the first year Mages who admires her greatly, she had been teaching them some few spells that they may use however she is already teaching them about the life without any magic since they will lose it when the time comes and they need to cope.

She jumped a bit when Theo snaked his arms around his waist, "What did I tell you about being private?" she turned and pouted at the Emperor.

"I know…" he sighed, "I understand but… I'm just drained from all the work and I just wanted to recharge" she blushed at his sweetness, she sighed giving up, knowing that he's been working hard for the people and she is proud of him.

She turned completely and faced him, tiptoed a bit and gave him a chaste kiss, a peck in his view, "I'll have to dismiss you early for today, I thinks the Emperor wants me in his company" she blushed dismissing her students, they giggled and bowed to Theo who gave a nod in acknowledgement.

Siluca pulled him to their shared bed chamber, the maids around who knew of the couple's secret escapades whenever the Emperor is free. Siluca pushed him to bed and Theo threw his hat at the side gently and he started stripping his shirt, Siluca with her right knee leaned in on top of him.

* * *

The maids and foot men buzzed around with the gossips and amusing conversation in regards to the head mage pulling the Emperor, Lassic and Moreno who are often in the Capital to assist the Emperor is not new the gossips and topic about the Emperor and his betrothed.

"The rumors about men is Sistina are smoother than Captain Glucks head" joked by Moreno.

"Really? How so?" asked Petr in interest.

"He gets laid every times he demands one" Moreno and Lassic told and Gassic laughed while Petr blushed at the fact.

"Who gets laid?" Laura came in amusement plastered in her face and she came with Lady Eudokia and Juzel followed.

"Who else, of course it's his highness, he demands and his mage complies" snorted Lassic in laughter.

"Well, who wouldn't? I mean when can you find a guy a sweet as him, who does less effort yet he is as smooth as commander Gluck's head?" Eudokia stated.

"Im sorry to ask but, what did my head do to everyone?" Gluck feeling insecure.

"Just don't mind them" Moreno patted him.

Then they turned to Juzel, say… is the stereotypes about men is Sistina true? You know being all romantic, a great cook, and the same time liked to be stepped on?" asked Laura out of curiosity.

"I'm a native and a boy who grew up to that country, but I'm opposite to all of that" and he walked away.

"Emperor Theo liked to be stepped on?" Moreno and the archer art user pointed in shock.

"I just assume, I mean, whenever Lady Siluca are back in castle unicorn, his highness has nothing against her, she demands and he would argue abit but gives in to her will" said by Laura.

"We can attest to that" said by Lassic and Moreno.

* * *

Hours later Siluca and Theo are out the field seeing the construction, Theo with his hat and just his shirt one, leaving his coat in his office wondered off while Siluca discussed some few things to the workers, hearing small mewl at the alley, his guards were all panting and tired from chasing after him, seeing a kitten, in his eyes it's not more than a week is trying to crawl looking for help, pulled out his handkerchief and covered the kitten and puts it in his hat, the cute little kitten looked awfully like his fiancée's familiar.

Seeing it was shivering he opened his shirt, his guards caught up when he shoved his hat to them to hold and put the kitted to his chest to share warmth, he thanked his personal guard and puts on his hat again and went to see where Siluca is.

Meanwhile, "You know, Lady Siluca, you should be careful" said by one of her students.

"Be careful? For what?" it confuses her.

"His Highness Theo is from Sistina right?" the students wanted to confirm and Siluca nodded, "Well, you should be careful because men who's native of Sistina are smooth as the polished floor, other women might compete with you, one word from him to another and the others would instantly fell for him!" said by the girl and Siluca looked horrified remembering Priscilla and the girl back in Sistina, also that one mage that talked to Theo and forgot he was betrothed and decided to latch on him.

Siluca's eyes started to red when Theo the man in question went to her, "Love?" he told and Siluca whipped her head back and about to pull him to their bed chamber again to tell him he's off limits to the extent of marking him again, to her surprise his shirt was rumpled and undone, she can see his chest but when she heard a soft mewl, she gasped, Theo gave a soft smile, "I found him at the alley, I think he's not even a week old… can we care for him?" he asked, Siluca's eyes watered seeing the color and the white print of the kitten, it was the same as Bulgary and she nodded, Theo handed her the kitten and she put a little spell to warm him up.

"We need a small bottle, a warm cushion and a basket" she instructed.

"Any more orders ma'am" Theo smiled at her.

"And you in our chamber" the bodyguards whistled and hooted at the couple, the mages in Siluca's class cheered at her possessiveness, Theo laughed.

"Aye-aye commander" he gave a mock salute and went to follow her.

"The real boss of the Empire is not the Emperor but his mage" laughed by Aubestes who they did not notice is in a café with Sir Faustio, Alexis rescued him after he was trampled by the Cyclopes at that time, he was badly hurt only losing a leg in return, he is to walk around with a wooden leg and a cane which is his now wand.

* * *

The kitten was given a name and he inherited Siluca's familiar's name, "Aren't you cute, Sir Balgary" although they added him the second as his title since nothing can beat her shadow lord familiar.

"Theo loved the kitten to death as well; he would bring him to his office since the kitten has his own necessities there, a warm cushioned basket five times his size, a small floor carpet where he can roll and his kitten bottle for him to be fed. The twins bounded in to Theo's office and headed straight to the kitten to be fed. They were tasked as nannies to him since Siluca at times is busy being a professor together with Laura and Moreno.

While Theo is piled with work, until her remembered their anniversary is coming up, he called Ervin immediately, Ervin was then instructed to fetch Juzel, Aubestes, Aishela and Laura.

"Spit why you asked us here" Aishela immediately scoffed at him.

"Our anniversary is coming up" Theo sighed because Aishela still dislikes him, "I wanted to celebrate it this time with everyone" he scratched his head, "I will ask Lord Juzel and Lady Laura to do the arrangements and preparation" the two nodded in compliance, "And… I want Sir, Aubestes and you to distract Siluca… I mean I'll send her off to some goose chase and hope she does not find out it is a goose chase, and knowing she likes working with you both… I kind if thought why not… I'll have Ervin to prepare the Goose chase for her" Aubestes laughed at his plan, "Don't worry I'll throw in Petr for you to have your amusement" with that Aishela's eyes sparkled.

"I'm sorry Petr…" Theo prayed.

* * *

With the plan going, Siluca was upset that Theo put her to a duty when their anniversary is coming up and cancel their dinner date, she threw him out their bed chamber and Theo suffered sleeping in his office.

Before Theo and the others could start the day in preparation he had to send her away, "I'm sorry about this, I promise I'll make it up to you" he kissed the top of her head while Siluca continues to ignore her, after she left with her father who looked amused to the sad Emperor, Juzel patted his boss and headed in.

Poor Siluca had been lead around by Ervin in a wild chase, to the footman's amusement Siluca hadn't figured it out since her father is also leading her to one, Aishela on the other hand is being distracting which gets her off to her concentration, she is joined by Petr who played along, when they passed a boutique and Aishela got a bright idea, "Ditch the task, I got a better idea for payback" told by Aishela, but the plan was dress her sister up for the evening event.

Poor Aubestes and Petr dealt waiting for them, Siluca who's against about her sister's plan to ditch the task, she gave up since her father convinced her that he already dealt with it sending a message to Ervin, Aubestes had to do something for her to go along with Aishela.

Little did she know, Eudokia in request of Theo prepared all the clothing for her to choose. She was a little hesitant because it was all revealing when, "Well, His highness wasn't struck buy your crop top and dangerous short skirt" Petr piped in and Aishela laughed, poor Aubestes spitted his drink with that comment.

Poor Siluca was embarrassed.

Heading back to the castle, she was curious why all the lights were lit and why are there people kept on heading in, to her surprise Theo is all dressed up in a simple suit, a dress shirt covered with his black waistcoat with gold lining and his outer coat is a high collared one with golden lining and embroidered curves around his collar.

He was smiling at her, to her shock she is matching his theme of clothing, her tube deep 'V' slim chiffon dress matched his attire, he offered his hand and she took it only to be pulled close to him, "I'm sorry I had to lead you to a crazy chase for the day" he chuckled, and held her by the waist, "I mean I want to surprise you"

"You crazy guy! You did!" she held him close.

"Surprise" he told, "Happy anniversary" he greeted her, she greeted him back also.

Heading in she awed at the preparations and decorations, she thanked Juzel and Laura for the beautiful arrangements, music echoed the room and people bustling and drinking came along, everyone congratulated them, when Eudokia in amusement, "You know a man who remembers your special day means he's a keeper" she told and Laura laughed, suddenly Aishela with Petr, Moreno and Lassic came to greet them.

Aishela then, "Is it just me or did you grow?" she kept on staring at her bosoms and Theo looked away, "What did you do?" she accused Theo and Siluca sighed.

"Am I not allowed to?" Theo countered gaining courage to reply back to the Valkyrie, Aishela wanted to kill him at that moment, poor Siluca was deep red from Theo's reply.

Moments later Siluca wondered where her fiancé gone off to, when the lights went off and a spot light pointed at Theo by the orchestra, "I know I'm not good at dancing like the late Lord Villar, nor good at serenading like my good friend Alexis" they laughed at him and Alexis gave him a heartily laugh and headed to where he is.

"But, as a boy growing up as a native in Sistina, my father used to play me fiddle and I grow to love the music of it, and as a boy I used to borrow it from him and play as well. So I hope you'll excuse how rusty I am since I used to play ten years ago" he told and again their guests laughed.

Alexis joined him playing the piano in accompaniment, a sweet duet of romantic yet aggressive form of playing wounded, it sounded like a sweet lustful tango that Villar danced with his mage once, Siluca melted at the music when Marrine went to her and joined her to their melting.

When it ended in a crescendo everyone erupted to applause and everyone is impressed with the performance, it was beautiful, the lights went back on an the floor is open to dancing, Theo held his old Violin close, his father owned it and it was hidden in their old house in Marza, he brought it along after he and Siluca went back to Marza when they revolted against the Rossinis two years ago.

Everyone complemented Theo at the things he did for Siluca, "No, she deserves it, without her I would have never got the goals and ambition to go higher and release our world from Chaos" he told and everyone knew his love for his mage.

Suddenly Selge approached Theo who's having a drink with Alexis, Ladvan, Jorgo, Lassic, Moreno, Petr, Juzel and other Lords who are supporters of Theo, "Mind if I ask advice on how to woo my mage?" with that the Lords lost it and Alexis had to hold Theo for support from laughing, poor Theo looked shocked at the younger Lord who's under in service to him.

"What do you mean?" asked by Theo innocently trying to act through it.

"I mean the rumors says men in Sistina are good at wooing women, and where ever you turn there are ladies giggling at your way, especially those you talk to…" he told, "And Lady Siluca pardon me but is two times a genius then my mage… I mean smart mouth…" he told.

"Maybe you just got it wrong, I mean some are after just the court rank…" Theo tried to shrug it off.

"Nope, whenever you talk to someone you just have to make them fall for you, buddy" Lassic pointed and Theo sighed.

"If that's the case, then be honest with them, if you notice she replies back to your subtle advances then it is real, just confess and be pushy. That worked on Siluca every time"

"So you getting laid every night means you're being pushy?" asked by Moreno this time and Theo looked horrified.

"You're having it every night?!" the older Lords were shocked at him.

"No comment…" and he tried to look away.

"I'll try that" said by Selge.

Moreno then, "Are you sure you're okay with" he draw a circle with his palm over his chest level, Theo looked at Siluca's way and her evening gown showed her figure and bosoms.

"Who said it was small?" it was the same size as Ellet after his little treatments whenever he's having it.

"You rascal!" laughed Lassic taking his shoulder to a hold, and the Lords laughed at the fact.

"So the rumors about men of Sistina is true then?" pressed by Jorgo writing something on his notes.

"Who said it is true? I'm single but not miserable" said by Juzel and Alexis with Theo lost it.

"This is wholesome" Ladvan wheezed.

~END?~


End file.
